I'll Go Down Fighting
by 4lex2316
Summary: How each of the MCRT could go down fighting. AU. T. Death-Fic. Slight Spoilers in Chapter 3 to Kill Ari Part 2.
1. Tony D

**I'll Go Down Fighting Chapter1: Tony D.**

**How each of the MCRT could go down fighting. AU. T. Death-Fic. Slight Spoilers in Chapter 3 to Kill Ari Part 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**Tony D:**

Tony was walking home, as he had left his car at a local garage to be fixed. However, along the way, a Sicilian Assassin began to trail him...

Tony sensed someone behind him, but disregarded it. _Why would anyone be following me _he had thought Tony. However, as he walked past a shop window, he looked in the mirror – and saw the assassin.

Tony pulled his gun, and the assassin pulled his out. Tony fired on the assassin missing by a few inches. The assassin fired his gun, missing Tony's stomach by millimetres. The assassin then did a forward roll and by the time Tony released what was going on, he had his gun kicked from his hand and his back smashed to the ground – with the assassin on top of him.

Tony threw the assassin of him and reached for his gun. By the time he grabbed he grabbed his gun, he had it karate-kicked out of his hand by the assassin.

The assassin already past-faced motion gave Tony an idea. As the assassin turned to attack Tony with the knife he was about to pull, Tony hip-checked the assassin to the ground, and attempted the grab the knife. He succeeded, but as Tony stabbed the assassin with it, the assassin pulled a Stiletto, (a typical weapon for Sicilian assassin), and plunged it into Tony's stomach.

Tony stood up, and as passers by called the police, Tony fell to the ground; dead.

Tony was dead.

But he had gone down fighting.


	2. Tim M

**I'll Go Down Fighting Chapter2: Tim M.**

**How each of the MCRT could go down fighting. AU. T. Death-Fic. Slight Spoilers in Chapter 3 to Kill Ari Part 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

Timothy Mcgee wasn't the best fighter in the world. Therefore you would assume he wouldn't go down fighting. One-Shot and it would all be over. However, you'd be wrong. Very Wrong.

The assassin had come round his house. As Tim had opened the door, she plunged a knife into his stomach. As he fell, she kicked him to the ground, and turned tail and ran

However, Ziva had taught him to always have more than 2 guns around his apartment. _Good Advice _he thought, as dragged his body to his cabinet, and grabbed a gun.

As she turned the corner, he fired, hitting her in the leg. She fell down in agony, and looked at him in shock and awe.

As he fell to the ground, and took his last breath, he fired on her, and achieved the best kill he'd ever made. He hit her in the face, killing her instantly.

_Tony'd be proud _he thought, almost proudly, as he died.

Tim Mcgee had died.

But he had gone down fighting.


	3. Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**I'll Go Down Fighting Chapter3: Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

**How each of the MCRT could go down fighting. AU. T. Death-Fic. Slight Spoilers in Chapter 3 to Kill Ari Part 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

Gibbs always kept the door to his basement unlocked. It was ironic that that would be the cause of his death.

The Mossad Kidon was rogue, and had come to kill Gibbs. He, like everyone else, thought that Gibbs had killed Ari. Of Course, it had been Ziva.

The Kidon jumped the stairs, firing his gun as he went. Gibbs heard the gun and dived to the ground. Weaponless.

The Kidon officer fired again; and Gibbs raised a protective arm to deflect the bullet. As the bullet hit his arm, Gibbs jumped up, and raised his uninjured arm to hit the Kidon in the face. The Kidon easily delfected the blow the punched the Special Agent in the stomach. Gibss fell down the last 2 steps, and raised his arm.

The Kidon grabbed Gibbs's arm, twisted it arund his back, and kneed Gibbs in the back. As Gibbs fell, the Kidon used all of his Mossad training to knife Gibbs in the back with a knife concealed at his waist.

The Kidon walked back up the stairs, leaving Gibbs to die. Gibbs staggered to his feet, and walked very quickly to his desk. As the Kidon raised his gun for a Kill-Shot, Gibbs fired on the Kidon, putting a bullet in his head and killing him instantly.

Gibbs fell to the ground then, and around him a puddle of dark blood formed very quickly.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had died.

But he had gone down fighting.


	4. Ziva D

**I'll Go Down Fighting Chapter4: Ziva D.**

**How each of the MCRT could go down fighting. AU. T. Death-Fic. Slight Spoilers in Chapter 3 to Kill Ari Part 2. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

It was supposed to be a regular pickup. A 42 year-old ex-Marine who had been dishonourably discharged – who murdered his long-term girlfriend.

However, the ex-Marine had been waiting for Tony and Ziva, and opened fire with a semi-automatic rifle. Tony and Ziva ducked behind a Porsche Boxter (to the right of them), and the bullets missed. Ziva got their bulletproof vests. Which proofed lifesaving – For Tony...

A bullet whizzed through the window; hitting Tony in the stomach and knocking him out.

Ziva snarled; and broke cover; firing at the ex-Marine as she went. He returned fire however missing as she did. Ziva took cover behind a Volkswagen Polo. Ziva fired on the ex-Marine again, but her firing line had not improved. Ziva rolled over the bonnet of the Polo, and ran at the ex-Marine.

As he returned fire, she ducked behind trees. She was now in the ex-Marine's next-door-neighbour's garden. She couldn't stop the duck behind hedges – they probably wouldn't protect her against bullets.

A bullet hit her arm through the hedge but she ignored it.

The ex-Marine ran out of bullets, and as he reloaded, Ziva broke cover. However, she too was out of bullets. Ziva high kicked him down, and as she fell on his fallen body, she got her wounded arm to hit the man's Jugular.

However, the man grabbed her wounded arm and threw her off him. Ziva grabbed her knife and threw it at him. The ex-Marine got his secondary gun – now loaded, and fired on Ziva.

Ziva was hit in the stomach – the ex-Marine in the head. The ex-Marine died instantly, Ziva died a few seconds later.

Ziva had died.

But she had gone down fighting.


End file.
